


Splish Splash

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, disgusting amount of fluff, i fucking love them, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Albert is faced with a rainy day, and Spot Conlon is up in his business.





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr ask that has now become one of my favorite stories i have written. Please Please enjoy!

The bell rang and Albert bolted from his seat. Spanish could suck his ass. Yet, he still waved goodbye to his teacher and told her to have a great weekend with a genuine smile on his face. So spanish could suck his ass, but that woman was a saint and felt like his mother. He pushed through the crowds of people in the hallway until he finally reached the heavy double doors, the iron gates to his freedom. He made it through with minimal damage to the short girl next to him that dropped her pencil in the oncoming mass of careless high school students. He looked her dead in the eyes and told her it wasn’t worth it. She nodded back, her eyes wide and scared. Must be a freshman. 

When he could at last feel the cold fresh air on his face, it was too late, and he realized it was raining. He groaned and attempted to move to the side of the storming children running to their cars and busses. He tried his best to not get drenched by the droplets coming down at a quick pace, failing miserably. When his jacket was finally out of his bag, it was almost useless to put it on, he was already so soaked. He did it anyway with a small huff. He lifted up the hood over his shaggy red hair- he really needed a haircut- and gazed towards the cross walk. No way was he going to make it in time to cross with everyone. Albert groaned and began his trekk. He had to get home somehow and it wouldn’t be by standing there, hating his life. 

Albert’s feet splashed through the small puddles in the cement, effectively drowning his black vans. He didn’t care, they were horrendously dirty to begin with. At least this way he didn’t have to wash them later. He accepted his fate and decided the cold wet feet inside his shoes were justified. He also decided that splashing into one more puddle wasn’t going to hurt anyone. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching, When he determined the area was empty enough, he jumped, both feet together, straight into a puddle in front of him. He let out a small laugh as the water splashed onto his pants and jacket. Maybe he wouldn’t have to shower later either. 

Just as he was about to jump again, a voice interrupted his fun.

“Splashing in puddles? Now I thought we were adults here Albie.” Albert turned to the voice he knew so well.

“I will never grow up Spotty!” Albert exclaimed in defiance. He quickly jumped in the puddle again, splashing some on Spot. Albert laughed at the grimace on Spot’s face, probably due to the now soaked feeling of his jeans on his thighs. 

“Yeah yeah, we know Peter Pan.” Spot leaned forward and pulled down Albert’s hood, showing off his bright red locks. Albert frowned in protest and pulled his hood back up as fast as possible, not wanting to get more wet than he already was. Spot just gave him a half smile in response.

“C’mon Peter Pan, I wanna get out of this rain.” Spot started to walk away, but stopped when he realized Albert wasn’t with him. “C’mon princess I ain’t got all day.” Albert quirked an eyebrow, but followed him anyway. They fell into step and walked silently towards the Mormon church, where they parked their cars for school. Albert watched Spot’s stoic face, he was completely unreadable and it angered Albert to no end. 

To end the silent streak happening, Albert spoke, “I don’t like the name princess.” He spoke so genuinely Spot let out a light laugh, with a real smile. This made Albert smile too. He wished Spot would smile more, he always looks so serious. He is so young and pretty when he does. 

Albert snapped his head at that thought. Sure he thought Spot was a really good friend, and he was the definition of a quiet hottie, Albert never saw him as pretty. Pretty is such an intimate term, he thought. To think someone is hot is to like them just physically. Pretty and beautiful have emotions and feelings behind them. Albert didn’t like that thought. There were no feelings when it came to Spot Conlon. Spot was hot. Spot had a strong jawline with piercing brown eyes. Spot had pecs and abs stronger than steel, and arms stronger than an ox. He could lift Albert up with one arm. Spot had a lower, sexy tone. Spot had an accent that emphasized the small lisp he had that no one really can hear. Spot had a laugh that could make anyone smile no matter how they were feeling. Spot had a heart of gold. He would bring people food if they were upset, and not say a word about it the next day. Spot had a smile that made him look like the kid he actually is. Damn it. Spot Conlon is pretty. 

Albert cursed his brain for the thoughts going through it. There’s no way this could be happening. Spot wasn’t even interested in Albert! 

“Okay, so ya don’t like princess. I’ll have to come up with somethin ya do like then.” Albert snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sure ok, like what? Peter Pan not nickname enough for ya?” 

Spot went silent. He was looking up thoughtfully, then gave a little small smile Albert loved seeing, when he obviously came up with something.

“How about prince then.” He looked straight at Albert when he said it. Albert felt himself going as red as his hair. Spot was still looking at him and he didn’t know what to do. All of the nervous energy bubbled up and he let out a weak laugh.

“W-why that of all things? Seems a little sappy don’t ya think?” Spot smiled that damn smile again! He softly replied.

“Well, maybe i’m a little sappy. For you at least.” Spot looked too genuine to be true, and Albert’s eyes went wide. Maybe in fear or maybe disbelief or maybe hope.

“Yeah, okay Spottie. Whatever floats your boat.” Albert looked away as fast as he could and realized they were quickly approaching their cars. Albert could feel Spot’s eyes still on him, so he busied himself digging for his keys. When he found them and went to put his key into the lock on the car- his car was kinda fucking old, and the buttons on the keys didn’t work- he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He slowly turned to see Spot’s face. It was back to being hard and unreadable like it always was. 

“C’mon Spottie, I’m tryin to get outa this rain.” Albert tried jokingly. Spot still said nothing, he simply tilted his head and continued to study Albert’s face. Albert felt himself shrinking, he didn’t like to be scrutinized like this, especially not by Spot. When the hand on his arm still didn’t let up, Albert tried again.

“Spot really, what’s up?” 

“I was serious.” Spot spoke quietly, Albert almost missed it, but he didn’t.

“I-I’m sorry?” Albert was frozen in Spot’s grip, too stunned to even try to move away.

“‘Said I was serious Albie. I...well, I really like ya. Don’t ask me why ‘cuz hell if i know, but I do. And you drive me nuts! With your rambling about ghosts and shit, and your stupid perfect flaming red hair, and you’re so fucking pretty it’s so frustratin’, and-” Spot was going off without thought until Albert cut him off. 

“Wait. What did you just call me?” Albert asked softly. Spot was confused by his question.

“I called ya pretty? Why? You are. And that’s what I was sayin’. You’re so fucking pretty and it’s fucking frustratin’-” Spot didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence because Albert grabbed his neck and suddenly their lips were connected.

It was a forceful kiss. It wasn’t angry or frustrated. It was passionate, but still gentle. An oxymoron, but truly how it felt. It stirred up the strongest feelings in Albert’s stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick, but in the best way possible. Spot’s arms around his waist, his hands pulling Spot’s face as close to him as possible. The rain still coming down around them. The kiss knocked Albert’s hood off, but he didn’t care. He would jump into a lake right now if it meant he could stay like this with Spot. However he was hit with a thought that brought the kiss to a gentle hault. 

Albert broke them apart, Spot still searching or more of Albert.

“I think we should stop.” Albert said suddenly.

“I thought we were enjoying ourselves, I mean I felt a lot in that kiss. I mean- I’m not going to force you into anything, but-” Spot started to ramble, worried he’d messed everything up. Albert giggled and brought him into a gentle but quick kiss.

“I didn’t mean I wasn’t enjoying it. Trust me. I want to do all of this,” He gestured to the two of them “a lot more. I just mean I’m pretty sure that paperwork from the church, that we both signed said no PDA. And this,” He gestured to the two of them again, “Is a whole lot of PDGay.” Spot laughed hard and pecked Albert on the lips again.

“So what exactly are you suggesting then?”

“Come back to my place?” Spot raised an eyebrow.

“Albie? So soon? Jeez take me to dinner first at least.” That earned him a slap on the chest.

“I didn’t mean like that dummy.” He thought for a second and smirked. “However, if I was trying to get clean and warm from the rain, and someone just happened to join me in the shower…” He barely finished his sentence before Spot was grabbing the keys out of his pocket and dragging him to the passenger door of his truck. Albert laughed at the hastiness of his friend...or...whatever they were now. As they started to drive, Albert looked over to Spot who was focused on not crashing in the rain, but trying to get to Albert’s house as quickly as humanly possible. Spot smiled at Albert, then went back to focusing on the road. Damn, Albert thought, Spot was really fucking pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry, I love them. Please leave them comments and kudos. And come yell at me on el tumblr @2-for-a-penny. Thank youuu!!


End file.
